Lemonade
Lemonade, stylised as "lemonade", is a top-down 2D dungeon crawler created and developed by . It features a rather large cast of characters from many different forms of media as they set off into various dungeons in order to bring back peace to their world. It is due to be released sometime in 2016 to all major consoles. Gameplay Lemonade plays similarly to games like The Binding of Isaac, where you play as a character, collect different items or weapons along your journey which may assist you, and make progress within a dungeon. Each dungeon has different traps, enemies, and items that you can collect to further help you later on in the game. Each dungeon also hosts a boss fight, where there will be a character that can't be defeated through normal combat, and thus you may need to have a specific item or weapon to defeat it, or maybe even a different character. Game Modes Venture Venture is the main mode of the game where you play through the story of Lemonade and fight through many different dungeons hosting various different characters. You unlock most of the characters through the story through either defeating them or through them joining your team by choice. You begin the game with four characters to choose from, and from there you can begin the game and unlock all of the other characters that are available. Defenders Defenders is the secondary mode in the game where you must protect a dungeon from other enemies who wish to deal damage on your dungeon. You can use all of the characters you have collected in the game to help aid you in this mode, and there are no restrictions on which items you can equip to characters, so you can go bonkers in this mode with certain combinations. My Dungeon My Dungeon is a mode where you can personalise your own dungeon. You can choose certain traps and enemies to feature inside your dungeon, and you can also change how many floors your dungeon has based on how far you have advanced in the game. The maximum floors a dungeon can have is 30, which can be excessively hard for players who haven't got the best team trained. Training Grounds Training Grounds is where you can train your characters. You can use your in game money to train their skills which allow them to perform different tasks in battle and just become overall more powerful, defensive, or quick. Every character can be trained to level 50, and through doing this you can unlock new skills to help you in future dungeons where you may need that skill to advance. Characters There are a lot of characters considered for the game, although as of right now there are only a limited amount that will receive a definitive spot in the game. Reception Lemonade has not yet received any reception. Trivia * is the first Lapis content by . **It is also the first time the user has tried a "Dungeon Crawler" game. ----